mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaneland
Please note that Kaneland has ceased to exist in teh state described here due toa combination of overwhelming foreign aggression and some extreme incompitence and bad decision making. Please see New Kaneland for inromation on the successor state called New Kaneland. Country name: Kaneland Offiicial Name: The Great democratic Republic of the People of Kane National Anthem: Kane Lives Life President: Kane National Motto: At the expense of others Supreme commander of the Armed forces: General Kane Primary terrain: A lot of desert especialy in the interior. a coastal mountain range. Kaneland is largeley dependent on the river that runs through the country and now marks the border with the Stahl empire. Government The democratic republic of the people of Kane is a democracy that does not have elections and a republic with a leader stronger than a king. Kane has been elected president for life in an election where every other candidate stepped aside after realising that Kane was far better qualified and infinatley more popular. The economy is largeley unregulated and the govornment provides few services (Kane was elected with the slogan of "Do it yourself"). Therefore the government is largely concerned with military affairs and preserving order through the use of extensive security apperatus (Kaneland is one of the few countries to spend more on intenal security than on conventioanl military). Local govoners appointed by Kane handle the day to day affairs of the regions but the central govornment is based in the leadership compound in the centre of Kanesville. Kane himself has taken on a quazi religious status within Kaneland and has a massive cult following. Kane is the face of Kaneland appearing regually on TV to give speaches and visiting various parts of the country to boost moralle. Of course Running a country is tiresome work even for someone like Kane so there are several government departments to handle more mundane affairs: Kaneland Kulture The people of Kaneland are similar to sheep in that they would follow their beloved leader to whatever end with a happy smile on their face. Also like sheep many people in kaneland eat grass because due to a lack of economic development agriculture has yet to take off. The citizens of kaneland need to be led so the beloved sovereign Kane has been made president for life so that the good people never have to trouble themselves about complex faraway issues like which wars they are involved in and wheter it is morally correct to use WMDs on civillians. If Kane can do it it must be ok after all you cant have Kaneland without Kane! If you ask any Kanelander what they feel about the arangement they will happliy tell you that is all for the best with a big smile on their faces (in Kaneland children learn from a young age that smiles speak louder than words so consequently few people can read or write or talk for that matter) but most will just smile and point you to the nearest statue of Kane. Kaneland has the lowest number of traffic collisions of any country although experts say that this is because there is only one car in Kaneland known as the Kanemobile. Economy Kane believes in a do it yourself attitude and therefore no services are provided by the state however for the privilage of living in such a free state as Kaneland all citizens are expected to be loyal to their leader and die for Kanes country. The main economic activities are carried out by Kane Industries which provides all the goods and services for the Kaneland military. Ordinary kanland citizens mostly get by by running call centres, internet scams, deforestation, and selling souvineers to slum tourists. Click Here! The Kaneland economy has ben hit recently by the devistation of the war against the Stahl Empire and the coalition of Abel. Luckily most citizens were badly off before the conflict so they have not noticed much of a change in living standards. Piracy in the green sea has cause energy shortages and is making exporting difficult. The economy of Kaneland is largley run by the huge multinational Kane Industries but all profits go through the Holiday Island tax haven Kaneland cities *Kanesville: The capital city of kaneland and home to Kanes presidential palace + other government buildings. The city is in a state of ruin after the recent conflict wth the Stahl Empire and has been split in half with a wall running down the middle. The city is served by Kane's Landing airport in the Kaneland controled part of the city. *Kanye Westville: A city dedicated to the great artist Kanye West. It is home to the Uranium enrichment centre and is a city located in the mountains which helps to shelter it from attack. *Port Kanetown: A large seaside metropolis full of ruffians and sailors who spend most of their time fighting and drinking. The city is Kanelands only significant port and is also whee the Kaneland fleet is based and where the new aircraft carrier the Armagedon is under construction. There are two other cities in Kaneland but they are of little consequence for now and have yet to be named. Military The Kaneland military is mostly composed of conscripts (it keeps them off the street) but there is a small force of elite soldiers who defend Kane and important military structures. Kaneland makes up for its lack of quality soldiers by ensuring it has a large stockpile of dangerous weapons of mass destruction that ensure any enemies think twice before attacking our peaceful nation. Note: in light of the UN resolution banning WMDs the rockets have been painted green to look like trees thus fooling UN weapons inspectors. The WMD programme is managed by Kim Jong Il who has extensive experience at successfully using WMDs for peacefull purposes. International relations Kaneland is well known and respected throughout the world for its positive and constructive efforts to promote freedom, democracy, puppies, love and happiness to less fortunate countries that lack leaders as dear to the peoples hearts as Kane is to the people of Kaneland. Alliances *New Salopia Enemies *Telford *Stahl Empire *AAC *Novak *UN *Hippies *DPRSJ *Dog Bollock *UP Category:Countries